fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Most Wanted
Episode 37 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In the Watchtower,Superman,Batman,and the other founding League members are at their meeting room,where they're talking about the heroes they could send to battle the Intergang.Then,they came up with a decision--Nightwing,Batgirl,Fire,and Ice.Nightwing and Batgirl are chosen by Batman because he has faith in them,and that he misses taking down organized crime in Gotham.Then,at the main hall of the Watchtower,Martian Manhunter called upon Nightwing,Batgirl,Fire,and Ice that they keep watch on the Intergang's activities."The Intergang?",Nightwing said,nervously.Thinking of the Intergang makes him shiver."Dick,I know you're afraid.When I was your age,I was afraid of many things too.But trust me,the Intergang's not nothing you haven't faced before.It's just like any other gangs in Gotham.They just have advanced weapons,but that's all",Batman advised Nightwing."Okay",Nightwing responded."Dick,it's gonna be alright.We'll kick the Intergang's asses",Batgirl told him."But,what does Batman mean with 'advanced weapons'?",he asked."The Intergang got their weapons from Darkseid.Their weapons are imported from Apokolips",Ice said."Well,it's not that bad.We've faced Parademons before",Nightwing said."And there's our Javelin",Fire said.Now,the four heroes rode it,and Fire piloted it.They tried to locate Intergang,and the gang's located at Washington,D.C.Now,they landed directly outside the Intergang's base.Now,they went on the hideout's glass rooftop.But Fire just made one mistake.She flew,and her fiery tail was noticed by Whisper A'daire,who pointed it out at the other members on their meeting."What the",Morgan Edge said."Who are those?We gotta take out those spies before they take us out",Bruno Mannheim said."I recognize those.Those were Fire and Ice.Members of the Justice League",Doctor Polaris said."But I can't recognize those two other guys",Whisper said.Now,Toyman,The Key,and Ventriloquist were sent by Bruno Mannheim,the leader of Intergang,to check those spies out,at the highest floor."Oh,no.They noticed us.We made a mistake",Ice said,as she saw three villains walking upstairs,coming at them."Nightwing,Batgirl.We're sorry",Fire said."We forgive you.But the next time,be careful",Batgirl told them.Nightwing chilled,as he saw the weapons Toyman,The Key,and Ventriloquist are carrying."Jump!",Batgirl told the others."Nightwing,jump",Batgirl screamed.Nightwing did so,but as he swung his rope,he was nervous and couldn't maintain his balance while swinging.So he fell.Batgirl tried to catch but she failed.Good thing Fire was able to save him from falling.Now,they ran to the Javelin.They rode it."Oh,bollocks,they escaped",Toyman said,as the three villains go back down to the Intergang meeting room."Whoa,I..am..scared",Nightwing said."Look Nightwing.There's nothing wrong in being scared.But you should try to overcome your fears.We won't always be there for you.If we get in trouble,the only one who could save you is yourself.You've gotta realize that",Batgirl said,holding his hand.Nightwing embraced her,and Batgirl embraced her back."I feel better now.I promise I'll do better next time.I promise I won't be afraid again",Nightwing said."Yeah.That's the Nightwing I knew",Batgirl said.Now,Fire piloted the Javelin and went to their headquarters in Gotham.The next day,Nightwing,Batgirl,Fire,and Ice looked at the Supercomputer and saw the Intergang's activities."Oh,I forgot I placed two surveillance cams at the rooftop of their base.Toyman and Ventriloquist were dumb.They haven't notice those.Now,we have some ideas at their future plans",Batgirl said.They found out that they are planning to smuggle their weapons on Metropolis and even Gotham City."No way,if normal criminals lay hands on these weapons,they might cause chaos and destruction",Fire said."They don't even know how to control and use these weapons",Ice said."Now,let's keep an eye on their locations",Nightwing said."You sure you're not afraid?",Ice joked."What?Not anymore,I don't know what that word means",Nightwing said."Cocky,but courageous.That's the Nightwing I knew",Batgirl complimented him again.After a few moments,they found some Intergang member location.It's at Gotham Square.At a gunshop.Now,they rode the Javelin to get there easily.Then,they landed.At the gun shop,they saw Johnny Denetto,Aku Kwesi,and Hellgrammite smuggling some Apokolips tech weapons to the gunsmith."This ends here",Fire said.Now,the three villains used their guns and swords at the heroes.They gave the heroes a hard time,but later,they were beaten.Now,Nightwing tied them up.Batgirl contacted S.T.A.R. Labs to tell them to arrest the villains."Keep an eye on them",Fire told the gunsmith."Alright",he answered.Now,they went to another location--the Cauldron.There,they saw Ventriloquist,Magpie,and Tobias Whale smuggle weapons to Black Mask and his gang."Hold it",Ice said,as she froze Black Mask's henchmen."Why are they here?",Tobias Whale asked."It's their thing",Black Mask said.Now,the heroes took down the three villains and stopped their smuggling scheme.Later,the police came and arrested Black Mask,Ventriloquist,Tobias Whale,and Magpie.Black Mask's gang,what good is arresting them?They're already incapacitated.Now,the four heroes moved to Metropolis.They went to Metropolis University,where they saw Whisper A'daire,Doctor Polaris,Morgan Edge,and Bruno Mannheim sell their weapons to delinquents.They are the last of the Intergang."No,guys stop!Those weapons are too dangerous.They're from Apokolips",Nightwing shouted.Now,this alarmed everyone in the university so they started getting away."No!You're ruining our plans",Bruno Mannheim said."Correction-We ruined your plans",Fire said.Now,they fought the villains.But,some students picked the weapons up,and accidentally shot the heroes,while being curious to know how these weapons work."No,Barbara",Nightwing said,as she got shot.Now,the heroes disarmed them,which gave the villains some time to escape."They're getting away",the students said.Now,the heroes went back to the Javelin,and followed the villains' private plane.They had an epic aerial battle.The battle ended with the Javelin's lasers breaking the wings of the private plane.However,the villains got to safety using their parachutes.The heroes cannot see them anymore cause they're already far away.The villains became stranded on an island."No!!We're stuck,and our plane is broken.We'll stay here for years",Bruno Mannheim said.The scene now moves to Nightwing,Batgirl,Ice,and Fire being complimented by the Justice League as they welcome them."You did a very great job bringing down and exploiting the Intergang's weaknesses",Superman told them."You did great jobs",Wonder Woman said."And most of all,Dick.You've overcome your fears",Batman said."You couldn't have said it any better",Nightwing responded.Now,the rest of the League clapped at the four heroes' success.They successfully defeated the Intergang,or did they?Back at the island,Ra's al Ghul appeared."I would help all of you,get back to your evil ways and establish a spot at the big cities,but you gotta do what I ask from you first",he told the other villains."We'll do anything,Ra's",Whisper said.The episode ends in a cliffhanger. Characters:Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Flash,Green Lantern,Hawkgirl,Martian Manhunter,Nightwing,Batgirl,Fire,Ice,Supergirl,Green Arrow,Aquaman,Red Tornado,Blue Beetle,Booster Gold,Captain Atom,Question,Huntress,Zatanna,Black Canary,Police,S.T.A.R. Labs Men Villains:Intergang,Black Mask(cameo),Ra's al Ghul(cameo)